Medidas extremas
by ginnypotterwe
Summary: (UA) Ginny no soporta al egocéntrico y arrogante Harry Potter, pero solo por ese día dejaría sus sentimientos a un lado para llevar a cabo su magnífico plan. Universo alterno. H&G R&H (TERMINADO)
1. De orgullo y sentimientos ocultos

**Medidas extremas**

 **Summary:** (UA) Ginny no soporta al egocéntrico y arrogante Harry Potter, pero solo por ese día dejará sus sentimientos a un lado para llevar a cabo su magnífico plan. Universo alterno. H&G R&H

 **Nota de la autora:** Si James y Lily Potter no hubiesen muerto, Harry sería un niño mimado y en parte imagino que un poco arrogante. ¡Feliz día del trabajador! Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

 **Capítulo I. De orgullo y sentimientos ocultos**

Ginny caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos de Hogwarts, para ser sincera estaba nerviosa. Se encontraría con Potter en La Sala de Menesteres y debía admitir que la idea le aterraba. Nunca confesaría sus sentimientos en voz alta porque odiaba admitirlo, odiaba que el estúpido y arrogante de Potter le gustara tanto, odiaba que él estuviese atrás de ella después de restregar su cuerpo con alguna otra estudiante y lo que más odiaba era desear ser una de ellas. ¿En qué momento se había dejado llevar tanto por sus sentimientos?

Recordaba haberlo amado de pequeña, o lo que ella pensaba que era amar para ese entonces y verlo como su héroe personal desde que él la había encontrado aquella vez que se perdió en el bosque. Pero cuando llegó a Hogwarts fue diferente, Harry y Ron andaban juntos siempre, sin alejarse el uno del otro, cómplices y toda la unión que llegó a sentir con su hermano se desvaneció pues ella sólo era un estorbo para él y desde entonces, el cariño y la admiración que sentía por Harry Potter se convirtieron en celos y rencor.

Suspiró y levantó la mirada, había llegado al lugar y bufó enojada al ver que él no estaba allí, además de ser un estúpido arrogante se daba el lujo de llegar tarde. ¡Era un idiota! _Pero aun así lo quieres_ repitió una voz en su cabeza. Una ráfaga de viento azotó su rostro y su olor le llegó a caudales.

—¡Ya sé que estás aquí! ¡No me hagas esperar! Me veo como una idiota aquí parada sin hacer nada —recriminó molesta. Una risa resonó y la cabeza de Potter flotó en el aire.

—Yo no diría eso, pero, era muy tentadora la idea de verte esperándome. No podía dejarlo pasar—sonrió de lado haciendo que ella se sonrojara. ¿Qué demonios pasaba con ella? Tenía que controlarse más.

—Entra —ordenó sin mirarlo— ya es tarde y necesito terminar unos detalles de la redacción para Snape. Él la miró con la intención de decir algo más, pero se contuvo a último momento y calló dejando sorprendida a la pelirroja quien entró rápidamente dejándolo atrás.

—Puedo ayudarte si quieres —Ginny giró tan rápidamente que su cuello se tensó al momento, su voz fue apenas un susurro y al mirarlo pudo notar un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Pero si vas tan mal en pociones como Ron —increpó sin poder disimular su tono sorprendido, él simplemente agachó la cabeza.

—¿Recuerdas aquella vez que tuvimos al Profesor Slughorn cuando Snape enfermó? —ella asintió en respuesta— descubrí que se me daba muy bien pociones, ya sabes que mamá es muy buena con ellas y cada vez que ella estaba junto a un caldero, me enseñaba un sinfín de cosas. Con Snape me va mal porque soy "idéntico a mi padre y un desastre para la sociedad mágica", supongo que sigue sin superar los problemas que tuvo con papá y ahora yo pago las consecuencias —ella siguió en silencio y tratando de ignorar los latidos acelerados de su corazón, el tono arrogante que siempre usaba para hablar se había desvanecido, su voz podía asemejarse a un reproche, pero también escuchó un deje de tristeza. Tal vez Hermione tenía razón, tal vez Potter estaba cambiando.

—Me vendría bien un poco de ayuda, ya ves que Hermione no quiere verme estos últimos días —argumentó ella, sorprendida al haberlo dicho en voz alta, él la miró incrédulo y sonrió genuinamente, sus ojos brillaban y ella, en cierto modo, se sintió cohibida. De repente, hacía mucho calor. Ella negó frenéticamente, ahuyentó sus pensamientos e intentó concentrarse. Decidió que por solo por ese día dejaría sus sentimientos a un lado para llevar a cabo su magnífico plan. La habitación se convirtió rápidamente en una copia más pequeña de la sala común de Gryffindor y ella decidió sentarse en el sillón más grande, invitándolo con un gesto. —Harry —su voz se convirtió en un susurró y él se deleitó al escuchar su nombre en sus labios—estoy tan harta como tú de mi hermano y de Hermione, sus peleas y su mal humor. Honestamente, la última pelea fue la peor de todas.

—Sí lo fue — asintió en conformidad recordando lo incómodo que se había sentido durante los últimos días. La pelirroja lo miró por un instante como escogiendo las palabras que debía decir.

—Estuve pensándolo por mucho tiempo y entre más lo hacía, más me convencía de que ha llegado la hora de intervenir. —Harry la miró interrogante, sus ojos verdes mirándola con intensidad haciéndola sonrojar— Quiero decir este es su último año y si no hacemos algo para que se den cuenta puede que sea muy tarde —suspiró nerviosa, dudando en continuar— Escúchame bien Potter, lo que te diré no debe salir de esta habitación, si lo haces lo pagarás caro —su tono de voz bajó mientras lo miraba amenazante.

—No cabe dudas de que has aprendido las miradas de tu mamá —murmuró por lo bajo y ella sin evitarlo sonrió y al instante su rostro se contrajo en una mueca. Estaba siendo muy obvia.

—La cosa es que Hermione está planeando irse a estudiar en el extranjero y todo por creer en los estúpidos rumores de Lavander. —Harry se levantó del asiento y comenzó a caminar por la instancia— ¿Ves lo que te digo? SI ella se va…

—¿Por qué las mujeres tienen que ser tan testarudas? —interrogó él con la ansiedad plasmada en su rostro— no quiero saber qué es lo que anda diciendo esa por ahí. ¿Cuál es el plan? ¿Qué tienes pensado? Te ayudaré sólo dime qué hacer. Ella asintió conforme y entusiasmada y le relató en minutos su maravilloso plan, si todo salía a la perfección, Hermione Granger sería su cuñada mucho antes de Navidad.


	2. El Gran Plan

**Capítulo II. El gran plan**

Aquella mañana de noviembre anunciaba un día maravilloso, faltaba poco para que el invierno llegara y eso podía verse fácilmente. Sin embargo, el sol irradiaba con fuerza como diciéndole a todos que en los próximos meses lo extrañarían, era un buen augurio; todo saldría a la perfección. Ginny caminó más rápidamente, entró a la Sala Común y no se asombró de encontrar a Hermione alejada de su hermano y Harry, sólo este último se percató de su llegada y asintió imperceptiblemente.

—¡Hey! ¡Hermione! ¿Quieres venir conmigo? Hay algo que quiero contarte —la pelirroja prácticamente gritó haciendo que la atención de su hermano se fijara en ella, la castaña asintió y tomando el libro que tenía en sus manos se acercó a ella.

—Buena idea Ginny, el día está maravilloso como para desperdiciarlo, aquí no hay nada interesante —añadió cortantemente y ambas salieron de la sala común. Ginny sonrió, todo marchaba a la perfección, sabía que Harry estaría haciendo su parte del plan así que aminoró la marcha, esperando que hubiese convencido al terco de su hermano. Se agachó para simular que se ataba las tiras de su zapato y agudizó el oído para tratar de escuchar un indicio de que ambos le seguían bajo la capa de invisibilidad.

—¿Qué te traes? —preguntó Hermione mirándola suspicazmente, la pelirroja negó y se levantó cuando el olor de Harry se hizo más intenso.

—Hay algo de lo que quiero hablar, sé que no me he portado de lo mejor contigo —dijo mirándola con cara de culpabilidad, caminó hasta ella y entrelazó sus brazos y siguieron caminando por los jardines hasta llegar al árbol que ambas amaban y se refugiaron bajo su sombra.

—Yo también debo disculparme Ginny, he estado de mal humor desde lo de Lavander—la pelirroja sonrió, la misma Hermione la había ayudado en su maquiavélico plan— y luego tuve esa estúpida discusión con Ron —la voz de la castaña se rompió un poco y Ginny se giró hacia ella.

—Te he dicho un montón de veces que no debías creer en lo que esa loca diga, Ron ni siquiera la mira, lo que pasa es que sigues empeñada en no ver lo que está frente a tus ojos, esas peleas ridículas, los insultos, las miradas. Ron y tu están estacados, ninguno de los dos es lo suficientemente valiente para declarar sus sentimientos y son tan orgullosos que no hacen más que celarse y pelear como un par de gatos —Ginny giró la cabeza para evitar que la castaña viera su sonrisa. Bomba número uno, lista ¡Toma eso Ron!

—¿Hablamos de mi o hablamos de ti? —la pelirroja giró la cabeza rápidamente y se sonrojó furiosamente, había olvidado por completo que cada vez que intentaba entrar en razón con su amiga, ella terminaba desviando la atención hacia sus sentimientos por Potter y estaba 99,9% segura de que él estaba ahí junto a su hermano escuchando debajo de la capa de invisibilidad porque ese era el plan ¡Demonios!

—No quiero hablar de eso, hablamos de ti —increpó rápidamente—Has desperdiciado tiempo valioso, es su último año en el colegio y ahora piensas irte lejos —bomba número dos pensó con cinismo— ¿Dónde está tu coraje y valor Gryffindor? ¡Dejaste que Lavander le comiera la boca el año pasado, sabes bien que mi hermano no es de palabras, si alguien debe dar el primer paso, eres tú! ¡Si lo amas lo suficiente, deberías intentarlo! —gritó las palabras y respiró profundamente, bomba tres al aire.

—¿SI LO AMO? ¿SI…? —Hermione se levantó y caminó hacia ella como un gansa enfadada apuntándola con su dedo— ¿Lo pones en duda? ¡Por los pantalones bombachos de Merlín Ginny! He amado a ese idiota incluso antes de entender que mierda es el amor ¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS TE RIES? ¡ERES UNA! —La castaña se sentó enfada y cruzó los brazos.

—¿Por los pantalones bombachos de Merlín? ¿Qué frase es esa? —Ginny se sentó tratando de sofocar su risa— no pongo en duda que ames a mi hermano, lo sabía antes de que me lo confesaras; puedo poner en duda tu estabilidad mental ¿de qué otra manera podrías haberte enamorado de ese cavernícola? —la castaña negó.

—¡Deja de decir eso Ginny! —la regañó— Por tu culpa y la de tus hermanos es que Ron es tan inseguro, él es maravilloso Ginny, su forma de ser es un poco exasperante, pero es leal y valiente, tanto como no puedes imaginarlo.

—¡Puaj! No quiero escuchar cómo alabas a mi hermano, solo digo que es tu oportunidad, sé que tienes miedo a que él te rechace, pero si igual estás considerando irte bien lejos de aquí no tienes mucho que perder —Ginny sabía que era un golpe bajo y que en otras circunstancias no diría aquello, pero de alguna manera tenía que abrirle los ojos a su hermano.

—¿Y si es tan fácil expresar tus sentimientos por qué no lo haces tú con Harry? —expuso triunfal su amiga, su rostro se distorsionó en una mueca, abrió la boca para negar inmediatamente, para ahogar las palabras de su amiga antes de que dijera más y la descubriera ante Harry— ¡No! Escúchame ahora. Te lo he dicho, Ginny. Él cambió, pero no quieres verlo; ya no es arrogante, no eres otra más. Es más, estoy segura de que eso de que ha estado con muchas de las chicas de aquí es pura palabrería. ¡Lo amas Ginny! Y la única excusa que has puesto siempre no te funcionará ahora. Me críticas porque no puedo acercarme a tu hermano que jamás en su vida ha posado su mirada en mí y tu ignoras a Harry quien te ha declarado su amor en incontables ocasiones. —Ginny boqueó sonrojada a mil por hora, eso no estaba en el plan; se suponía que ella haría que Hermione confesara sus sentimientos y luego regresarían a la Sala Común. Buscó desesperada un alegato para contraatacar, pero no lo consiguió. Tal vez era hora de ser valiente y arriesgarse, tal vez ella debía aprovechar la situación y hacer lo que no podría hacer si lo mirase directo a los ojos.

—¡Touché! —susurró la pelirroja derrotada— Siempre tienes que tener la razón, tal vez esté cambiando —suspiró y cerró los ojos tratando de tomar valor y expresó en voz alta su mayor miedo— Pero y ¿si es muy tarde ya? No he escuchado ni una sola de sus propuestas en lo que va de año, ya no me persigue ni lo veo cuando salgo de clases.

—¡Oh Ginny! —los brazos de su amiga se cerraron a su alrededor y suspiró— somos unas tontas sentimentales, nos quejamos de ellos y somos incluso peor que ellos, llenas de inseguridades y dudas. ¿Crees que algún día estaremos con ellos? —preguntó Hermione entre sollozos.

—Eso espero Herms, eso espero —suspiró mirando hacia el lago, las cartas estaban echadas. Sin haberlo planeado, terminó confesando sus sentimientos hacia Harry y no quería ni pensar en las consecuencias que eso traería.

—Es tarde Ginny —susurró la castaña— Deberíamos regresar, tengo que enviar una lechuza a mis padres. —la pelirroja la miró interrogante y entrecerró los ojos cuando vio que se sonrojaba— No me mires así —reprochó— Está bien, está bien— la castaña rio derrotada— La profesora McGonagall y el director Dumbledore están considerando planear un baile para Navidad, como el del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Por favor Ginny no digas nada, solo lo saben los Premios Anuales y no debería habértelo dicho.

—¡Anímate Hermione! Si tenemos suerte, quizá tendremos la pareja de nuestros sueños para ese entonces—ambas se miraron y rieron en complicidad.

* * *

Aquello no se lo esperaban, ni siquiera Harry que estaba enterado del plan. Permanecieron ocultos y en silencio incluso después de que las chicas estaban fuera de la vista, cada uno envuelto en sus propios pensamientos. La noche terminó de cerrarse sobre ellos y con un suspiro, Harry retiró la capa de invisibilidad, la guardó en el bolsillo interno de su túnica y miró a su amigo que aún tenía la mirada perdida, el rostro sonrojado y las manos temblorosas. Parte del plan, suponía que Harry despejara cualquier duda que tuviese Ron, pero ¿cómo podría hacerlo cuando él mismo estaba lleno de mil inquietudes? En silencio puso una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo y apretó suavemente haciendo que posara su vista en él.

—¿Me ama? —preguntó incrédulo— ¿Crees que esto es un sueño? —lo miró horrorizado haciéndolo reír— ¡Pellízcame Harry! —pidió desesperado y aun sonriendo él accedió— ¡Auch! ¡Eso dolió! ¿Puedes creerlo? Todo este tiempo, ella…

—¿Crees que Ginny fue sincera? —interrumpió sin escuchar realmente lo que decía su amigo.

—¿Por qué habría de mentir? Ni que ella supiera que estábamos aquí —Harry se sonrojó violentamente, pero al estar mirando hacia el lago Ron no pudo notarlo— ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora? ¿Ir corriendo a confesarme? ¡Debería haber una clase especial para enseñarnos todo esto! —Ron lo miró, Harry seguía sin sonreír— ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? ¿Aún la amas no? —Harry asintió, pero se mantuvo en silencio.

No podía decirle a Ron que existía la posibilidad de que Ginny estuviese diciendo todo aquello para hacer hablar a Hermione y le carcomía en demasía todo lo que ella pensaba de él. Nunca pensó en las consecuencias de dejar correr todos aquellos rumores, que eran más falsos que un galeón de Leprechaun, su única experiencia real había sido con Cho, una chica oriental de Ravenclaw y fue un total desastre. Caminaron en silencio hasta el comedor; las chicas podían extenderse hablando de sus sentimientos, pero ellos no. En su mente todo era un caos y debían darse un tiempo para poner todo en orden y tomar decisiones, sin pensarlo llegaron a la mesa de Gryffindor y se sentaron justo al frente de las chicas que dominaban sus pensamientos, al notarlo los cuatro se sonrojaron violentamente. Solo dos de ellos sabían la verdad, los otros parecían ensimismados mirándose con curiosidad hasta que el estómago del pelirrojo rugió exigiendo comida.

—¿Qué hacían? —preguntó Ginny tratando de evitar la mirada de Harry, Ron levantó los hombros evadiendo la respuesta y la pelirroja tuvo que desviar su vista al ver que Harry respondía nervioso.

—Volábamos un rato —murmuró desafiándola con la mirada, exigiendo respuestas que ella no quería dar. La cena transcurrió en silencio hasta que la castaña sin poder soportar un minuto más se levantó en silencio. Ron la miró marcharse y frunció el ceño tomando una decisión. Miró a Harry, le palmeó la espalda y sonriendo corrió tras Hermione. Ginny seguía viendo la puerta por la que ambos acababan de salir; el plan, esperaba, funcionaba a la perfección. Podía sentir la mirada del azabache sobre ella, pero no pudo sostenerla. Se levantó sin decir una palabra y salió corriendo hasta el baño más cercano, sopesando la posibilidad de quedarse allí hasta que no hubiese posibilidad de encontrarlo.

Harry miraba el plato en silencio, la actitud de la pelirroja no hacía más que confirmar sus sospechas, la había visto esquivar su mirada, sonrojarse y suspirar cuando él se quedaba mirándola fijamente. Sonrió aliviado, ella de verdad le quería, le amaba y lo había confesado esperando que él la escuchara. Ella necesitaba una respuesta y él necesitaba que ella creyera en él, pero la conocía y sabía que era más terca que Ron y que un simple Te Amo no solucionaría todo, ella necesitaba más y él se lo daría.

Salió del Gran Comedor con un objetivo en mente, ella quería la verdad, él se la daría. ¿Extremo? Un poco, pero a personas tercas, medidas extremas. O eso era lo que solía decir su padre, cada vez que la embarraba con su madre. Subió a la habitación corriendo, sacó el Mapa del Merodeador y el espejo que usaba para comunicarse con su padre solo en emergencias.

—Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas —susurró apuntando la varita al pergamino— ¡Vamos! ¿Dónde estás? La encontró rápidamente y sonrió al ver que ella se encontraba en el lugar ideal, no podía pedir más. Tomó el espejo y sacó la capa de invisibilidad y corrió mirando el mapa, pidiendo al cielo que ella se quedara allí. Cuando llegó a la esquina sonrió al ver que ella seguía escondida en el aula de clase y que el pasillo estaba vacío; guardó su capa y corrió hasta la puerta donde chocó haciendo ruido y se dejó caer simulando estar cansado. Sacó el espejo y mientras esperaba que su padre atendiera, carraspeó sonoramente.

—¿Harry? —su padre sonreía de lado y lo miraba radiante —¿A qué debo el honor de que recordaras que tienes al padre más hermoso del planeta? —Harry bufó exasperado— ¿Cuál es la emergencia? —Harry se levantó y giró el pomo de la puerta.

—Dame un segundo, entreabrió la puerta y sonrió —ella seguía allí, lo sabía porque su perfume inundaba el lugar— Necesito un favor —dijo hablado más duro de lo que debía— Necesito una poción.

—¿De amor? ¿De cuándo acá un Potter necesita ayuda de pociones para enamorar a una chica? No puedo darte una poción si se trata de Ginny Weasley. Ya te lo he dicho, ella caerá. Es una de las maldiciones Potter y por ley…

—¿Quieres parar? No necesito una poción de amor, necesito Veritaserúm —su padre bufó— no me mires así, no te puedo explicar. Mamá tiene y no puedes negármelo.

—¿Es para entregársela a Quejicus? ¿Te mando tarea? ¿O quieres hacer una broma? —Harry sabía que, si quería conseguirla, no debía decir nada.

—Bien te la enviaré mañana —pero su hijo no lo dejó terminar.

—No, la necesito ahora. Puedes aparecerte en Hosgmeade, yo te esperaré en la Casa de Los Gritos.

—¿Estás loco? Tu mamá está dormida y la bebé apenas se durmió. No pongas esa cara Harry ¡Ya eres mayor de edad! Debes aprender a defenderte solo.

—Está bien, hablaré con Sirius —el rostro de su padre se transformó en una mueca, adoraba a su mejor amigo. Pero tenía serios problemas cuando él accedía a los caprichos de Harry y "sumaba más puntos" que él. Era una idiotez y aunque seguían siendo muy inmaduros, el azabache se beneficiaba muy a menudo de sus competencias. Harry guardó cuidadosamente el espejo y dijo claramente las palabras que sabía la dejarían con la intriga— Voy por ti pelirroja.

Salió del aula vacía con una sonrisa en sus labios, eran tan malo como su padre haciendo planes de conquista, no sabía cómo ser romántico, no sabía cómo hacerle ver que lo que sentía por ella era único y sincero. Con ella no funcionaban las frases rebuscadas de su padrino y sabía que, si buscaba a su mamá, ella le daría la solución perfecta. Pero ya no era un niño, no podía esperar que ella solucionara todos sus problemas, debía actuar por sí solo, dejar claro las cosas antes de hacer una propuesta. Había sembrado la semilla y ahora debía esperar que ella la hiciera crecer.

* * *

Estoy actualizando más pronto de lo que creí. Esta es una historia muy corta y prácticamente tengo el capítulo tres listo, son cuatro o cinco a lo máximo. Quiero actualizar Vestigios de Guerra y más cuando se cumple otro año de la Batalla de Hogwarts, espero hacerlo hoy en la noche.

Gracias por leer, se aceptan reviews.


	3. Medidas extremas

**Capítulo III. Medidas extremas**

Ron caminaba por los pasillos aledaños al comedor tratando de encontrarla, aun no podía creer lo que había pasado, infinidad de veces había soñado con que ella le declarara su amor infinito y sin que ella lo supiese lo había hecho. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo y se concentró, no sabía qué debía hacer, no podía salir corriendo y decirle _"Oye Hermione, sé que me amas así que vayamos a besarnos hasta que nuestros labios pidan a gritos que paremos"_ porque si de algo estaba seguro es que esta vez, él tendría que trabajar mucho para conseguir su perdón. Seguía sin conocer lo que Lavander le había dicho y suponía que era algo fuerte porque ella estaba considerando irse lejos; suspiró nervioso. No dejaría que ella se marchase así como así. Lograría que ella lo perdonara primero y después le demostraría su amor con pequeños detalles. Escuchó un ruido en el aula de transformaciones y sintiendo pánico, tomó aire y abrió la puerta, allí estaba ella con esas pequeñas aves que tanto miedo le daban, tragó ruidosamente y ella le devolvió la mirada en silencio, su rostro fruncido en una mueca.

—¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó con voz temblorosa, ya sabía lo peligrosa que podía llegar a ser. Ella no respondió, tal vez aquello era una buena señal— Yo… Yo quería disculparme contigo —ella lo miró sin transmitir ninguna emoción— sé que he sido un idiota Hermione y no solo me refiero a nuestra última pelea. He sido un idiota desde siempre, eres una de las personas más importantes y tengo que reconocer que no sé cómo actuar cuando…. —calló de repente, no podía decirle que la amaba, no así— lo siento tanto, odio estar peleado contigo, odio estar alejado de ti por mis ridiculeces. No espero que me hables, pero espero que al menos pienses en perdonarme. —Dio la vuelta para salir y suspiró, volvió a mirarla una última vez y pudo observar la mueca de desconcierto que alumbraba su rostro, armándose de valor, la miró a los ojos fijamente— Te extraño Hermione— ella abrió la boca formando una pequeña "O", sus ojos brillaron y una sonrisa se asomó, caminó hasta él insegura haciendo que las piernas del pelirrojo temblaran como gelatina.

—Está bien Ron, yo también me equivoqué y… —ambos cerraron los ojos cuando ella depositó un beso en su mejilla, luego susurró en su oído una frase que hizo que su cuerpo entero se erizara— También te extrañé—rozó su brazo al salir y juró que por un momento pudo sentir su pequeña mano sobre la suya. Se quedó allí en silencio, con una sonrisa y el rostro idiotizado. Tendría que hacer uso de todos sus ahorros para llevar a cabo su plan.

* * *

Ginny Weasley caminaba con la mirada perdida, la noche anterior se había escondido debajo del escritorio y había presenciado esa charla sin sentido entre James y Harry Potter, había subido a su habitación y desde la ventana vio cuando el último se acercaba al Sauce Boxeador y salía sin cuidado después. Le intrigaba sobre manera lo que él pensaba hacer y sabía que era algo relacionado con ella porque era la única pelirroja en el colegio. Estaba asustada, preocupada y gran medida ansiosa, sabía que él había escuchado su confesión por la cara y la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro, pero el muy idiota aún no le hablaba. ¿Qué se traía entre manos? Llegó hasta el Gran Comedor y se sentó al lado de Hermione que tenía, para su sorpresa, una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

—¿Y esa sonrisa? —preguntó con curiosidad, Hermione miró a todos lados antes de responder en un susurro.

—Tu hermano me pidió perdón ayer y aunque no lo creas me dijo que me extrañaba —Ginny se atragantó con la tostada que comía y la miró con los ojos abiertos— y yo le besé en la mejilla —confesó sonrojándose, ante aquella confesión la pelirroja escupió el jugo que acababa de tomar. Su amiga iba a decir algo, pero su mirada se dirigió a la entrada y se calló súbitamente regresando su mirada al plato.

Ginny observó divertida y en silencio como, al llegar Ron, ambos se saludaban cortésmente y se dirigían miradas para nada disimuladas; por poco se muere ahogada cuando trató de no reír cuando Ron cedía la última tortilla a su amiga, unas palmas delicadas le ayudaron a respirar y cuando logró calmarse, sintió como bajaba una de las manos lentamente hasta su cintura. Giró la cabeza y se encontró con unos ojos verdes que la miraban con intensidad, dejó de respirar por un segundo y bajó la cabeza avergonzada, odiando el poder que ejercía sobre ella con esa sola caricia.

—Buenos días —observó alegremente y se sentó entre ella y Hermione. Su semblante relucía y miraba expectante a todos lados, como esperando algo. Las lechuzas entraron al comedor y dos de ellas se acercaron al grupo, una extendió la pata hacia Ginny y otra a Hermione que se veía contrariada. El corazón de la primera latía desbocado, la mirada de Harry era divertida y su hermano casi deja escapar una sonrisa, cogió la nota y le dio un trozo de galleta a la lechuza que le agradeció con un picotazo en su dedo antes de partir.

 _Te daré las respuestas que quieres esta noche a las 7, en el mismo lugar de la última vez._

 _PD: Luces hermosa hoy._

Ginny se sonrojó violentamente y guardó la nota en su bolsillo evitando mirar a Harry, se quedó en silencio por unos segundos antes de girarse y mirar como Hermione fruncía el ceño ligeramente al ver la nota, una mirada de entendimiento entre ambas bastó para que salieran del comedor inmediatamente, dejando a los chicos con sonrisas idénticas. Ya en el baño, Hermione buscaba frenéticamente su silabario y Ginny silbaba sonoramente al ver las runas en las notas, ella también llevaba la materia, pero no era tan buena y la única frase entendible era sin dudas una pista.

 _Mira hacia las estrellas_

Y aunque era muy probable que fuera obra de su hermano por la sonrisa que casi se le escapa minutos atrás, la letra no era suya y mucho menos de Harry. ¿A qué jugaban esos dos? Ginny suspiró y negó frenéticamente, lo bueno de que Hermione estuviese tan concentrada en descifrar el acertijo es que no preguntó por la nota que yacía en el bolsillo de su túnica, lo que fue beneficioso pues no podría decirle como sabía Harry que ella necesitaba respuestas y aunque la nota no estaba firmaba, estaba segura de que Hermione podía reconocer la letra después de tanto tiempo junto a ellos.

El día pasó con la lentitud grabada en cada segundo. Era increíble que por culpa de Potter y su estúpida nota haya perdido puntos en la clase de McGonagall y que, de paso, se haya ganado un pergamino extra en la clase de pociones por estar descuidada. Resopló enojada y llegó hasta el Gran Comedor, cenaría temprano con la esperanza de no encontrarse con él; para su sorpresa, Hermione estaba sentada con una mueca indescifrable en su rostro.

—Es una invitación —afirmó la castaña en cuanto la vio llegar— tenía dudas con una de las runas porque podría traducirse como castillo o como torre, pero la pista de las estrellas me hizo decidirme por torre. Por lo que asumo que es la Torre de Astronomía, a las 7. Sé lo que piensas —dijo al ver la cara de su amiga— yo también pensé que era de Ron, después de lo de anoche. Pero no era su letra y él jamás estudió Runas no veo cómo, pero….

—Pero no puedes negarte a la posibilidad de que haya sido él, me asombró su galantería esta mañana y eso ya es decir mucho de él. ¡Calla! Ahí vienen— Ginny resopló nerviosa, ¡perfecto! No quería verlo aún, no estaba lista. Ron se acercó hacia ellas y dejó un pequeño libro frente a Hermione.

—Lo dejaste cuando saliste corriendo. ¿De qué huías? —preguntó divertido.

—Gra… Gracias Ron. Juraba que lo había metido en mi mochila.

—No te preocupes, siempre estaré para ti. Siempre —y mientras dijo la última palabra su mirada se posó en sus labios y con sus dedos recorrió su mejilla. El gesto fue tan íntimo que Ginny se sonrojó y sin mirar a ninguno salió corriendo.

Llegó hasta el baño y se lavó la cara, se miró al espejo y no pudo evitar sonreír orgullosa de su hermano, después de todo no era tan idiota. Pasó las manos por su cabello moldeándolo un poco y refrescó su cuello un poco. Ya casi era hora de ir a su encuentro y aún sentía dudas. Sabía que debía ser fuerte y aceptar lo que él diría; si era tarde, ella lo aceptaría y necesitaba ser fuerte si ese era el caso; si él decidía seguir adelante con esa locura, primero necesitaba asegurarse de que él se lo tomaría en serio. Se miró una última vez y asintió transmitiéndose seguridad; esta era su noche.

* * *

Hermione Granger seguía sin creer lo que había pasado mientras se suponía que cenaba, minutos antes sospechaba que él estaba detrás de aquella nota y se sentía estúpida al desear que así fuera. Por eso caminaba decidida a la torre de astronomía, si existía una posibilidad así fuese del 0,01% de que fuese Ron, no podía dejarla escapar. Y si no era él, también había tomado la decisión de arriesgarse y al menos decirle que fuera juntos al baile de Navidad. Ginny tenía razón, si no arriesgaba nunca ganaría y sí arriesgaba y perdía, sería el mismo dolor que experimentaría al irse y dejar todo atrás. Subió las escaleras y suspiró sonoramente, la varita preparada por si acaso.

Al entrar, la oscuridad se apoderó de sus ojos, una luz irradiaba desde arriba y olvidando toda precaución, siguió la pista de la nota y miró hacia las estrellas, lo que vio hizo que su cuerpo se erizara, llevó una mano hacia su boca y se giró lentamente al sentir una presencia detrás de ella.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** Tenía pensado subir este capítulo ayer, pero me quedé sin internet. Aquí está y no se imaginan lo que me emociona anunciarles que el fic ya está listo. Terminé de escribir todos los capítulos y un epílogo. Quisiera subir todo de una vez, pero para ser mala y generar un poco de zozobra, actualizaré el otro capítulo mañana. ¿Reviews? ¿Qué opinan de la actitud de Harry? ¿Ginny? ¿Qué hay de Ron y Hermione? ¿Cuál es su favorita?

PD: Gracias a Nina Berry por sus reviews y su entusiamo con la historia

Nos leemos en 24 horas :D


	4. Desenlaces

**Capítulo IV. Desenlaces**

Estaba nervioso, mucho más de lo que aparentaba. No había podido dormir y mientras trataba de hacerlo, pensaba en ella y en la maravillosa oportunidad que tenía de tenerla para siempre a su lado, de demostrarle que estaba enamorado de ella desde siempre y que jamás podría cambiarla porque ella era única e inigualable. Y allí estaba ella, caminaba decidida hacia él, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus manos cerradas en un puño. Él no dijo nada, sonrió y caminó tres veces pensando en el lugar perfecto para ambos. Sonrió y la dejó pasar primero sabiendo que estaría sorprendida.

La Sala de Menesteres se convirtió en un pequeño claro del bosque, una versión muy parecida a donde habían estado juntos muchos años atrás, aquella vez en la que escapaban de un grupo de mortífagos que buscaban venganza. Suspiró al recordar, nunca había estado tan preocupado y asustado en su vida, recordaba aquel día pues todavía tenía pesadillas, recordaba como Ginny y él se encargaron de sacar a un grupo de niños de primer año que habían quedado atrapados en medio de la batalla. Ella se dio la vuelta y lo miró interrogante, sin esperarse que él lo recordara también. Acercándose, respondió a la pregunta silenciosamente.

—Sé que lo recuerdas tan bien como yo. —ella regresó la vista al lugar— Jamás en mi vida había sentido tanto miedo y luego esperamos allí por horas, escondidos sin saber que había pasado con los demás, protegidos solo con los encantamientos que Hermione puso a nuestro alrededor y sin saber si realmente funcionaban. Estábamos preocupados por Ron y los niños, tratando de curar heridas y de confortarnos unos a otros, pero cuando curé la herida de tu brazo, mi cuerpo entero reaccionó y ahí lo supe, ¿sabes? —ella lo miró fijamente— Supe que a pesar de la situación no era normal sentir tantas cosas a la vez y ahí fue cuando acepté que no podía verte como amiga nunca más, el problema fue que no actué como debía—Harry se se acercó a ella sacando una pequeña botella del bolsillo de la túnica— ¿Sabes qué es esto? —ella permaneció en silencio— es Veritaserúm —abrió el frasco y bebió un trago grande. Caminó hasta el medio del claro y la instó a sentarse a su lado— Querías respuestas, querías verdades. Te las daré. Pregunta —ella sonrió maquiavélicamente y se acercó contoneando las caderas.

—Siempre has negado tener un tatuaje, pero el año pasado podría jurar que vi la cola de un Colacuerno húngaro saliendo de… ¡Te sonrojaste! —su voz triunfal era casi un susurro.

—N… ¡Demonios! Sí, lo tengo. Pero nadie puede saberlo, si mi madre se entera —él se estremeció y ella sonrió.

No estaba segura si la poción era verdadera. Se suponía que debía confiar, pero con él a veces no podía evitarlo —tomó lo que quedaba en la botella y sintió el frío bajar por su garganta, era como tomar agua congelada, comprobando así que era real, suspiró y lo miró a los ojos— mentí cuando dije que te odiaba, no lo hago en realidad. ¿Qué es lo que en realidad sientes por mi Harry?

—Eso es fácil de contestar —sonrió y se acercó a ella mirándola a los ojos y tomando una de sus manos— Te amo Ginny, te amo de una manera que ni siquiera puedo explicar. No sales de mi mente, embotas mi cerebro con tal magnitud que lo único que hago es comportarme como un idiota. Cuando un chico se te acercaba, o escuchaba que alguien quería pretenderte me encargaba de que Ron se enterara y así él acababa el problema sin que yo tuviese nada que ver y sabía que si te lo decía ibas a matarme. Amo cada detalle de tu ser, tu valentía, tu fuerza, tu entrega, tu inteligencia, tu lealtad, tu mirada, tu cabello y obviamente tu cuerpo. Tal vez no me emociono mucho cuando demuestras ser tan terca como tu hermano, pero incluso en esos momentos te amo. Y sé que esto no es cualquier cosa. ¡Maldición! Las veces que he soñado formar un futuro contigo, una familia. Jamás te engañaría Ginny, eres demasiado valiosa para mí como para hacerlo. Y sé que he sido un patán, que debí aclarar todo esto antes de ser la copia exacta de mi padre. Pero te juro que nada de lo que dicen es cierto, no me he acostado con ninguna de ellas, ni siquiera las he besado. Porque desde ese día Ginny, desde ese día, mi vida, mi alma, mi cuerpo, mi entero ser te pertenece. Por favor Ginny, dame la oportunidad de demostrarte quien soy en realidad, de demostrarte mi amor; dame la oportunidad de hacerte feliz. —ella cerró los ojos disfrutando en silencio la confesión, él aprovechó que ella también había tomado la poción y se animó a preguntar— ¿Y tú? ¿Me amas? —ella abrió los ojos y lo miró con dulzura, dejando caer el último muro que había puesto contra él y acortando la distancia entre ellos.

—Sí Harry. Lo hago y con toda una intensidad que ni siquiera tú podrías entender y no sabes lo mucho que me arrepiento de haberte dicho que no, siempre pensé que era un juego para ti, que nunca me tomarías en serio. Te amo Harry y lo único que pienso ahora es que estamos perdiendo el tiempo y que muero por besarte, acercó su rostro y acortó la distancia que los separaba.

Sus labios se unieron y el tiempo se desvaneció, un beso suave y delicado que tentaba el camino y que por la ansiedad del momento se hizo más intenso a cada segundo. Las manos de ambos sujetándose uno al otro, buscando más proximidad. Habían esperado ese momento por años y ahora parecía irreal, la sensación de sus labios juntos era maravillosa, se separaron buscando aire, pero siguieron atacándose con fiereza. El mundo podría acabarse afuera y ellos ni se enterarían. Sus corazones latiendo al máximo, descubriendo con sus manos lugares inexplorados, queriendo saciar en un solo instante años de amor reprimidos. De un momento a otro, se movieron al sillón; ahora ella estaba sentada en su regazo dejando que sus manos recorrieran la espalda de él y suspirando cada vez que las manos del chico rozaban su espalda por debajo de la camisa. Sus bocas luchando por tener el poder. Ella gimió en su boca cuando sin querer cuando sus entrepiernas chocaron por encima de la ropa.

—Ginny —susurró en sus labios, tratando de terminar delicadamente el beso— espera, escucha —ella interrumpió el beso y con las mejillas sonrojadas como nunca lo miró a los ojos interrogante— debemos parar, si seguimos así no podré detenerme después.

—No lo hagas entonces —rugió ella atacando su boca de nuevo— yo tampoco quiero parar, he soñado con esto un montón de veces —su tono era embriagador, el bulto en los pantalones exigía salir y demostrar que no le importaba mucho lo que él dijese.

—Yo también Ginny, yo también; más de lo que te imaginas. Pero creo que te mereces algo mejor que esto y no es que no quiera tener hijos contigo, pero si sales embarazada en tu sexto año dudo mucho que tus padres y tus hermanos quieran verme vivo y no tengo ni pociones ni condones.

Ella sonrió apoyando sus frentes y lo abrazó con fuerza, él tenía razón; pero la necesidad que sentían rallaba en el extremo de lo irracional, se levantó tomando su mano para levantarlo también; usando su varita convirtió el sillón en un sofá amplio y cómodo, asintió conforme y lo invitó a acostarse a su lado.

—Ven, quiero pasar la noche contigo —se acostaron y enredaron sus piernas buscando un mayor contacto físico. Ella recostada en su brazo y él acariciando su menudo cuerpo. La sensación que los embargaba no tenía descripción, el momento era tan íntimo que no era necesario hablar, sus respiraciones se calmaban poco a poco mientras la paz y seguridad los llenaban de manera abrazadora.

Tenerla allí entre sus brazos era indescriptible, sus sueños se quedaban cortos en comparación. Ella era única e inigualable y entonces supo que sus noches dejarían de tener sentido cada vez que tuviesen que separarse. Pasó su mano con suavidad y firmeza al mismo tiempo por el contorno de su brazo, queriendo decir tantas cosas y preguntándose qué pasaba por su cabeza sin saber que ella se sentía igual que él. Por primera vez, se sentía completa, plena, segura y protegida y por encima de todo, amada. No necesitaba nada más, solo la sensación de sus manos recorriendo su piel y su calor, lo abrazó firmemente; temiendo por un segundo, que aquello fuera un sueño y si así era no quería despertar; él la amaba con todos sus defectos y ella le amaba con fervor. Hundió la cabeza en su pecho e inhaló disfrutando su olor, sonrió satisfecha al hacerlo y pensar que todo había sido gracias a su plan, tal vez era cierto eso de que las mejores situaciones ocurren gracias a medidas extremas. Sumidos en sus pensamientos, ambos de se dejaron caer en los brazos de Morfeo para tener la mejor noche de sus vidas.

* * *

—Ron —sus ojos brillaban en la oscuridad aun sin creer lo que acababa de leer, él puso un dedo en sus labios y tomó aire—

—Sólo escucha quieres —su voz era un murmullo, la llevó hasta la parte más iluminada de la torre y miró su rostro con admiración— Siempre crecí a las sombras de mis hermanos, de pequeño los veía como mis héroes personales y cuando me hice mayor solo veía cómo ellos se hacían más grandes y yo, a su lado, me sentía insignificante. Luego llegamos a Hogwarts y con Harry nos hicimos más amigos de lo que ya éramos y llegaste tú, con tu cerebro y me sentí más insignificante aún porque no llegaría ser jamás como tú ni como Bill o Percy —ella negaba frenéticamente intentando interrumpir—. ¿Sabes algo? En parte agradezco el ataque en nuestro tercer año, sé que ya no nos tratábamos mal, pero fue lo que terminó uniéndonos. Eres maravillosa Hermione y de una manera tan genial que ni siquiera puedes verlo, eres inteligente, hermosa, talentosa y lo que más me encanta de ti es que no te das por vencida nunca, siempre hay algo nuevo que aprender contigo, llenas de luz mi vida y realmente lamento haber sido un idiota todos estos años, lamento haberte hecho daño y hacerte llorar, no me lo perdonaré jamás. Quiero una oportunidad Hermy, una oportunidad para demostrarte que te amo y que eso no cambiará jamás, quiero una vida contigo. Quiero ser tu novio, tu amigo, tu esposo, tu amante, todo lo que tú quieras que sea para ti, lo seré. ¡Eres mi razón de ser por Merlín!

Ella lo miró sin poder creer que aquello estaba pasado, él miraba sus labios acortando la distancia; cuando estaba a milímetros, sintiendo su cálido aroma fue ella quien terminó de acortar la distancia. Sus labios se unieron suavemente, ella lo acercó más a ella halándole de la túnica y luego enredó sus manos en su cabello, él puso una de sus manos en su cuello y la otra en su cintura; era delicioso, sublime, no había palabras para describir ese instante. Era simplemente mágico. Se separaron por la necesidad de aire y ella aprovechó para regresar la mirada al cielo aún sorprendida con el espectáculo.

—Es maravilloso Ron —murmuró aún con la vista fija en la frase que se alzaba en el cielo, con fuegos artificiales " _Lo siento, te amo"_ — se giró para mirarlo y puso una mano delicadamente en su mejilla— yo también te amo Ron, lo he hecho desde siempre y no hay nada más que desee que ser tuya para siempre.

Él sonrió y la acercó a él, sacó de su bolsillo una caja pequeña y se la dio. Ella levantó la mirada curiosa y con sus temblorosas manos la abrió, era una pequeña pulsera dorada con incrustaciones azules y llevaba una frase trenzada a un lado _"Winwardium Leviosa"_

—¡Oh cielos santos! ¡Es hermosa Ron, gracias! —tendió su mano y él con delicadeza abrochó la pulsera y besó su mano; la guio hacia la parte que daba al cielo despejado y se inclinó sobre las mantas que tenía preparadas, cogió una cesta y se sentó llevándola con ella. Él había preparado una especie de cena con chocolate caliente y unos emparedados.

—No me mires así —reprochó él al ver que ella fruncía levemente el ceño— yo fui a prepararlos y ellos se sintieron muy ofendidos Hermy, no todos los elfos son Dobby.

Ella sonrió, era imposible enojarse con él después de todo lo que había hecho, no olvidaba que fue por Harry y por él era que Dobby era ya un elfo libre y que ahora trabajaba en Hogwarts recibiendo un sueldo.

—Nunca te lo dije Ron, pero estoy muy orgullosa de ti, de cómo actuaste aquella vez y si no hubiese sido por ti, yo estaría muerta —él se estremeció y cerró los ojos— estuve muy preocupada por ti y tardaste tanto en reaccionar.

Y no pudo ocultar el sollozo, cada vez que recordaba lo que había sucedido se estremecía al pensar en lo que pudo haber ocurrido si Ron hubiese estado unos centímetros más cerca del trol. Había sido la noche más horrible de todas, con Ron inconsciente, Harry, Ginny y un montón de niños de primer año con quemaduras en sus brazos y sin saber cuándo podrían regresar al castillo.

—Fue la peor noche de mi vida, aún tengo pesadillas —admitió ella derrotada, él la acurrucó en sus brazos sin saber qué decir— nos mantuvimos alertas esa noche, pude controlar algunas de las quemaduras de los más pequeños y junto a Harry detener las hemorragias de Ginny; pero ninguno de los dos sabíamos qué hacer contigo. Sabía que estabas vivo porque respirabas y la sangre había dejado de fluir. Cuando nos encontraron, madame Pomfrey estaba casi segura de que perderías la memoria después de tantas horas sin atención alguna; pero tuvimos la suerte de que te recuperaras y de que no hubiese pasado a mayores. Nunca hablamos de esto Ron y la verdad siento que lo necesitaba.

—Ginny me contó muy por encima lo que había pasado, supongo que no quería preocuparme más de lo que ya estaba y cuando Harry decidió hacer algo por Dobby, no dudé en ayudarlo; después de todo, gracias a él nos enteramos del ataque.

Se abrazaron y siguieron mirando las estrellas, se recostaron sobre la manta a la que Ron había hecho un encantamiento colchón y sin planearlo se durmieron uno al lado del otro bajo la luz de las estrellas.

* * *

Al día siguiente, ambas parejas llegaron agarrados de la mano y con una sonrisa radiante; algunos de sus compañeros los miraban divertidos, otros incrédulos y otros tantos un poco celosos. Ron miró a su hermana y sonrió, no podía dejar de alegrarse por ese par de idiotas que por fin estaban juntos _"Tú también eres un idiota y tardaste más en declararte que Harry"_ le dijo una voz en su cabeza y negó frenéticamente. Harry adoraba a su hermana de la misma manera que él adoraba a Hermione y eso no podía negarlo y, sin embargo, no se sentía correcto no decir nada ante tanta demostración de amor.

—¡Cuidado con las manos Potter! Que te haya dado permiso de salir con mi hermana no quiere decir que vas a estar comiéndole la boca cada vez que quieres.

—¡No necesito tu permiso Ronald! En todo caso yo no dije nada de que andes besuqueándote con Hermione en plena Sala Común.

—¡Ginny! —exclamó Hermione mirando a todos lados.

—¡Hermione! —regresó Ginny enfurruñada como diciéndole que debía apoyarla.

—¡Harry! —dijo el azabache— ¿Qué? Todos estaban diciendo nombres —dijo con voz inocente haciendo que todos rieran— Ron, por Merlín. He estado esperando esto toda mi vida y ¿me vas a joder ahora? Yo no te digo nada por Hermione y ella es mi hermana y tampoco te reproché que no llegaran anoche —ambos se sonrojaron haciendo que él sonriera triunfal. Dean y algunos otros compañeros llegaban y miraban desenfocados como Hermione le daba una tostada a Ron en la boca.

—¡Paguen! —exclamó Ginny recordando súbitamente la apuesta. Dean y Seamus se miraron derrotados y le dieron a la pelirroja un galeón cada uno, Harry sonrió y negó con la cabeza; mientras Hermione la veía interrogante —Apostamos, ¿vale? Ellos dijeron que pasaría a finales de cuarto o quinto, ya saben después de la pelea de Viktor Krum y yo dije que si pasaba no sería sino en su último año, cuando Ron madurara un poco. Avísenme cuando Fred y George lo sepan, ellos también me deben y estoy reuniendo para una escoba nueva.

El día transcurrió como cualquier otro, pero la noticia de que Hermione Granger, premio anual, estaba saliendo con Ron Weasley el guardián del equipo de Gryffindor corrió como pólvora; y, por otro lado, corrían rumores de que Harry Potter había usado amortentia para lograr que Ginny Weasley dijera que sí, después de un año de completa negación. La noticia del día llegó en la noche, en la cena, cuando en el Gran Comedor se anunció que se celebraría un Baile de Navidad. Todas las chicas rugieron de felicidad emocionadas con la noticia, los chicos se miraban unos a otros sin saber bien qué decir. Después de todo, en Hogwarts no había una clase que te enseñara sobre esas cosas, aunque debería.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** Lo prometido es deuda, aunque tardé un poco más de lo que pensaba, lo siento mucho. Ya nos queda un solo capítulo y es el epílogo. ¿No es genial? ¿Quieren reír un poco? Pasen por mis otros fics, son más cortos y no tardarán mucho y si lo hacen, ¡Dejen un review! ¡Gracias!


	5. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

 **12 años después**

* * *

Una carpa se extendía en el jardín, los platos iban y venían y las risas se escuchaban por doquier, los adultos reían de los chistes que hacía un pelinegro al fondo y los niños más pequeños corrían esquivando a los más grandes.

— ¡Con permiso! ¡Cuidado! ¡Niños! —Ginny caminaba apresuradamente, con su varita apuntaba a la torta que se erguía en forma de castillo con un número siete en una de las torres más altas. Con cuidado lo dejó sobre la mesa central y sonrió al ver a su pequeña y a su sobrino acercarse corriendo hasta ella.

— ¡Es hermoso mami, es perfecto! —La niña saltaba con una energía envidiable, se giró y observó a su padre acercarse a ella— ¿Qué piensas Hugo? ¿A qué es igual? ¿Lo viste papi? —el azabache sonrió y negó divertido, la pequeña Lily tenía una obsesión con Hogwarts. Miró a su esposa quien, al igual que él, sonreía ante las ocurrencias de su hija y se acercó a ella para felicitarla por la hermosa obra, depositó un cálido beso y acarició su abultado vientre.

— ¡James Sirius! Baja de allí ahora mismo —Ginny se alejó caminando lo más rápido que podía considerando que su abultado vientre imposibilitaba su andar— Por Merlín James, ¿quieres comportarte, aunque sea solo por hoy? Es el cumpleaños de tu hermana mayor. El pequeño sonrió inocentemente y estiró los brazos a su abuelo que se acercaba divertido. Jamsie, como solía llamarlo su madre, era travieso, pero los celos por la fiesta de su hermana se habían acentuado y por ello se había dedicado a comportarse tan mal como pudiese.

—Abuelito…Cuando cumpla siete quiero una fiesta más grande que esta, el hecho de que Lily sea mayor no quiere decir que ella tendrá las mejores fiestas, ¿verdad? —su abuelo y su madre rieron y lo llevaron hasta donde se encontraban los demás.

Toda la familia estaba allí, Lily y Molly conversaban alegremente mientras la última cargaba a la bebé de Ron y Hermione, Rose; la integrante más nueva en la familia. James, Sirius y Remus reían de un mal chiste del último; los gemelos disfrutaban con sus sobrinos y Bill sobaba pacientemente los pies hinchados de Fleur quien estaba en las últimas semanas de gestación. Charlie y Percy hablaban de la nueva ley de regulación para dragones bajo la atenta mirada de Hermione que dormitaba en el hombro de Ron.

Lily Luna había arrastrado hasta el pastel a los hermanos de su padre, Elizabeth y John, y seguía haciendo preguntas como loca, ellos simplemente sonreían y respondían todas las preguntas que hacía la pequeña; para nadie era un secreto que era la consentida de toda la familia Potter. Después de cantar cumpleaños, la pequeña pelirroja decidió abrir los regalos. Tomó el más cercano a ella y leyó la tarjeta.

—Este es de mi tío Percy, Audrey, Molly y Lucy —sonrió al ver un pequeño diario y agradeció saltando cuando le dijeron que sólo ella podría abrirlo— Este es de tío Charlie —un dragón en miniatura surgió de la bolsa y todos soltaron una exclamación por lo que tardaron unos minutos en poder controlar la emoción de los más pequeños.

—Dámelo Lily, yo lo cuidaré —pidió James Sirius con verdadera amabilidad. Ella asintió y siguió abriendo sus regalos: su tío Bill, Fleur, Victoire y Dominique le regalaron una cadena de oro con su nombre grabado hecha por duendas; su tío John, el hermano de su padre le regaló una cámara que le aseguró había comprado en una pequeña tienda mágica en Paris; los gemelos le dieron un surtido de sus últimos inventos y le aseguraron que tendrían una sorpresa al final de la noche. Sus padrinos, Ron y Hermione le dieron la última versión ilustrada de Los Cuentos de Beedle el Bardo y Hugo, su primo favorito, había hecho por sí mismo un portarretrato con una foto de ambos en La Madriguera.

Los últimos regalos fueron sin dudar los mejores desde la perspectiva de la pequeña: sus primos Fred, George, Roxanne y Regulus junto a su hermano menor y con la ayuda de Marlene, Angelina y Alicia habían juntado todas las fotos de ellos de pequeños en un solo álbum y eso para Lily, que amaba demasiado a su familia, era un tesoro invaluable. Por otra parte, su tío Sirius y Remus le regalaron un par de espejos gemelos como los que solían usar con su abuelo James en la escuela, sus abuelos Weasley le regalaron una bolsa de sus golosinas favoritas, chocolates y galletas que podrían alimentarla por un mes bajo la mirada reprochadora de su madre y sus abuelos Potter le regalaron un anillo que había pasado de generación en generación hasta ella. Tonks y Teddy le dieron un álbum con los recortes del periódico cuando su madre jugó para la Holyhead Arpies. Los últimos dos regalos fueron una sorpresa para ella.

—Lily —Elizabeth se había levantado y se había acercado a sus padres, sacó una caja que no estaba junto a los demás regalos— Este regalo es tan especial como tú porque aunque eres mi sobrina crecimos juntas y al igual que el anillo que te dieron mis papás, este ha pasado de generación en generación, se da solo a las mujeres de la familia y solo cuando cumplen siete años, no había sido usada en generaciones hasta que llegué yo y ahora la usarás tú —le tendió la tiara a su hermano quien con lágrimas de emoción la dejó en la coronilla de su hija. Lily besó a su padre y abrazó a su tía con firmeza y luego a sus abuelos— y pensar que sólo eres cinco años menor que yo. Aún me sorprende que yo sea la menor —exclamó mirando a sus padres reprobatoriamente. James se sonrojó y Lily la retó.

—¡Elizabeth, por Merlín! —todos rieron ante la ocurrencia de la hija menor de los Potter.

—¿Merlín? Merlín debería decir yo. Harry y John se llevan siete años, pero ¿yo? ¡Diez años de diferencia! ¡Diecisiete con Harry! Bien podría pasar por la hija mayor de Harry y Ginny y estoy segura de que tendría más sobrinos de no ser porque Harry es un miedoso y aún le teme a sus cuñados.

—¡Basta ya Elizabeth! —su padre la amaba, pero cuando era firme lo mejor era quedarse en silencio. Sirius reía a carcajadas afirmando cada palabra hasta que Marlene le dio una colleja haciendo reír a los demás.

Finalmente, y como tradición, recibió el regalo de sus padres. Él último que quedaba sin abrir, el corazón le latía con fuerza, la caja era grande pero muy liviana, extrañada la abrió, pero sólo encontró un recibo.

—Tu regalo está afuera cariño —explicó su madre— acompañándola junto a su padre. Aún emocionada se dejó llevar hasta que la encontró; brillante y como ninguna otra, su escoba tenía un lazó de seda en el mago. Chilló de alegría y a pesar de que sus abuelas negaban, subió a la escoba y disfrutó el aire, sabía que en la oscuridad no debía elevarse mucho, pero sí lo hacía podría ver su casa haciéndose más pequeña y La Madriguera tan cercana a la suya. El aire le golpeó de lleno en la cara y haciendo caso a su madre, comenzó el descenso, aterrizó suavemente y gozó del espectáculo de fuegos artificiales sorpresa de sus tíos.

La fiesta había sido fantástica, ya todos partían a sus hogares. Lily aún risueña y llena de energía pidió a sus padrinos que se quedaran con ella, así podría disfrutar de su primo Hugo por un rato más. Ya adentro y con la ayuda de su primo favorito ordenó sus regalos y asignó un lugar predilecto en su peinadora a la tiara y al anillo de su familia. Bajó corriendo las escaleras y se acercó a su madrina, ella alimentaba a la pequeña Rose y susurraba una canción. Hugo llamó su atención y ella sonrió ante los evidentes celos de su primo, suponía que ella se sentiría igual cuando nacieran los gemelos, Sophie y Arthur. Se acercó a la biblioteca y vio aquel álbum que su madre amaba observar, no podía alcanzarlo, estiró su mano y el libro flotó hacia ella. Escuchó un suspiró tras de ella y se giró para ver a su padre mirándola con orgulloso; a pesar de que sabía que no debía, Lily solía usar un poco de su magia para beneficio propio.

—¿Qué tienes allí Lily? —preguntó su tío/padrino Ron, James yacía adormilado en sus piernas —ella se acercó y se sentaron todos juntos, Lily y Hugo a los pies de los mayores.

—Es el álbum de recuerdos de mamá— explicó. Hermione se movió y sonrió reconociendo las primeras fotos.

Harry, Ginny, Ron y Hermione en fotos diferentes, pero con la misma edad. El nacimiento de Regulus Black, el único hijo del padrino de su papá y una igual, pero esta vez, del pequeño John; en la siguiente página estaba Harry cargando a su pequeño hermano y en otra sostenía a Elizabeth recién nacida, cediéndosela a un tembloroso John. Otra fotografía en la que Ron de dos años miraba un bulto envuelto en mantas rosadas y luego dos fotografías con la familia Potter y la familia Weasley.

Lily emocionada explicaba a Hugo con detalle cada foto; había escuchado las descripciones en incontables ocasiones. El pequeño pasó la página y encontró más fotos de sus padres en Hogwarts; una de Ron, Hermione, Harry y Ginny sentados bajo la sombra de un árbol en los jardines de Hogwarts, Neville y Luna sonriendo y besándose en la siguiente. Cuatro fotos estaban en la siguiente página, las dos graduaciones y a su lado, las fotos donde Hermione y Ginny recibían el reconocimiento por la mejor estudiante de su año; Hugo y Lily sonrieron orgullosos con ellas. Después estaban las fotos donde Harry y Ginny jugaban Quidditch Profesional y la del primer partido de Ron como guardián para los Chudley Cannons que se llevó un sonoro _"¡Oh!"_ de admiración de parte de Hugo.

Desde el sillón, Ginny conjuró unos bocadillos afirmando que los gemelos la hacían comer de más y suspirando enternecida al ver la siguiente foto: ella y Harry con Elizabeth, Teddy y Victoire de bebés; al cambiar la página pudieron ver a Ron sosteniendo a Dominique en sus brazos y a Hermione y Ginny sentadas en dos columpios con sus vientres abultados, Harry cargando a Lily recién nacida y Ron haciendo lo mismo con Hugo, Ginny sosteniendo a Lucy y Hermione haciendo lo mismo con la pequeña Molly. Hugo se preguntaba como hacía Lily para reconocer a los bebés, para él todos eran iguales, pelirrojos y envueltos en mantas. Otra foto de Ginny embarazada con Harry acariciando su vientre, Lily cargando al pequeño James Sirius y otra donde Lily reía junto a sus padrinos, una foto en San Mungo mostraba a Alicia y a Angelina agotadas pero radiantes con George y Fred en sus brazos. Una de las fotos que más causó preguntas fue en la que su tío George, con un ojo morado, mostraba a una bebé morena que dormía plácidamente.

Las últimas eran más recientes, una por cada familia: Potter, Weasley, Black, Lupin, y Granger y luego una que reunía a todas las familias en una sola foto; esa en particular era graciosa porque todos se aglomeraban intentando salir bien y los más pequeños no se quedaban en sus posiciones asignadas. Las últimas mostraban a Ginny y Hermione en su más reciente embarazo y la foto de Harry y Ron cuando se enteraron qué serían padres nuevamente.

Lily cerró el álbum y suspiró feliz, cada cumpleaños superaba al siguiente. Honestamente no sabía que podía superar al siguiente —pensó divertida— tal vez que para ese entonces tendría con ella a sus hermanitos; siempre había querido una hermanita y ahora Sophie ocuparía ese lugar y definitivamente debía proteger al pequeño Arthur de las constantes bromas de James Sirius.

—Mami, ¿podemos ver el álbum de bodas? —su madre negó, pero fue su padre quien respondió.

—Ya es tarde cariño, mañana después del desayuno podrás mostrarle a Hugo el álbum de bodas y cualquiera de los álbumes de tu madre —ella asintió y se levantó. Todos se levantaron cansados, Hermione subía con Rose en brazos y Ginny subía con dificultad cada escalón.

—Los gemelos parecen estar cansados hoy —murmuró mientras avanzaba. Detrás de ellas, subían Ron y Harry, el primero cargando a James que ya iba dormido y el segundo con Lily y Hugo.

—Ya verás mañana Hugo, cuando veamos las fotos de cuando tus papás se casaron te contaré la historia del grandioso plan de mamá para juntarlos. —Hugo sonrió— Si cuando seamos grandes nos pasa igual, yo me encargaré de ser como mamá y haré que tu novia te quiera tanto como mi madrina a tu papá.

—¿De qué plan hablas Lily? —preguntó Hermione divertida y mirando interrogante a Ginny quien estaba sonrojada a más no poder.

—Es una larga y divertida historia Hermione —respondió Harry sonriendo. No importaba que después de doce años se supiera la verdad; después de todo, gracias a las medidas extremas que tomaron todos estaban juntos y felices.

* * *

 **Nota final de la autora:** He aquí el último capítulo de esta historia. Debo decir que aunque fue corta disfruté mucho escribiéndola. Siendo sinceros me da mucha tristeza muchas de las muertes, pero como me dijo un potterico muy querido, esa es la historia que nos enamoró y eso nos dió pie a escribir estos UA tan locos y divertidos. Y sí, sigo pensando que si James hubiese criado a Harry, él hubiese sido un poco arrogante y además hubiese tenido más hermanos.

 **Aclaratorias:** Además de que no mueren los Potter, tampoco mueren Sirius, Remus, Tonks ni Fred. Hice algunos cambios en los hijos y estos son (por sí quedaron dudas), de mayor a menor:

Familia Potter: Harry, John, Elizabeth.

Familia Potter-Weasley: Lily, James Sirius y los gemelos Sophie y Arthur que aún no nacen.

Familia Weasley-Granger: Hugo, Rose.

Fred se casó con Alicia y tuvieron al pequeño George; Fleur está embarazada de Louis. Y lo que más me encantó:

Sirius se casó con Marlene McKinnon y tuvieron a Regulus Black.

Si tienen más dudas las puedo aclarar si escriben un review, eso no cuesta nada. Adelante.

Gracias a todos por leer y por los favoritos y les recuerdo pueden pasar por las otras historias, actualizaré pronto _Vestigios de Guerra_

 **Agradecimientos especiales:** A mi querido esposo por apoyar mis locas ideas y a Nina Berry y a LuzlunaPotter por tomarse el tiempo de comentar.

* * *

 **¡Feliz día de las madres!**


End file.
